deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Takamaru vs. Lon'qu
Taka'Qu.png Takamaru vs. Lon'qu is a What-If? Death Battle. It features Takamaru from The Mysterious Murasame Castle and Lon'qu from Fire Emblem. Which Nintendo samurai will come out on top? Takamaru Lon'qu 'Description' The ancient samurai were skilled swordsmen, and these two are no exception. Which of Nintendo's samurai will take it all? 'Introduction' Wiz: The samurai are an icon of feudal Japan. Nintendo has created many characters, but few can rival these masters of old in the art of swordsmanship. Boomstick: Like apprentice samurai Takamaru. Wiz: And Lon'qu, former champion of Regna Ferox. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! 'Takamaru' (Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1tdVkYtWf4k) 'Background' Wiz: It was the Edo period of Japan. The small island nation was flourishing under the rule of the Tokugawa shogunate. Boomstick: But one dark and stormy night, something mysterious happened in Murasame Castle, which held a massive stone statue called Murasame. An alien had come down from the sky, who took over the castle and gave life to the statue, wreaking absolute havoc. Wiz: If that wasn't bad enough, the alien took over four neighboring castles and gave each of their daimyo lords an orb that turned them evil and allowed them to summon monsters and ninjas to cause even more damage to the land. Boomstick: So, upon hearing of this, who did shogun Tokugawa Ietsuna send to save the day? A brave young apprentice samurai named Takamaru. Okay wait, he sent one guy, and an apprentice at that, to take on all that shit? Dick move, Ietsuna. Dick move. Wiz: Takamaru fought his way through all five castles, taking on demons, monsters, evil spirits and ninjas before confronting the demon who had started it all... and he won. Boomstick: My apologies Ietsuna. But after that, Takamaru... did the same exact thing again! Wiz: Yes, after him and the alien were sucked one hundred years into the past, the alien decided to repeat his last plan and take over four more daimyo lords and their castles, claiming another for himself. But Takamaru, this time with the help of a young woman named Ayame, slayed the alien again, bringing him back to his own time. 'Abilities and Arsenal' Wiz: Yes, Takamaru never truly went on more than one adventure. But one was enough for him to acquire a smorgasbord of samurai weaponry, most of which was given to him by tanuki. Boomstick: The raccoon ballsack guys! Aww, they're so cute. Wiz: Takamaru's got a katana that he can swing fast enough to knock away shuriken flying towards him. He's also a skilled horse rider, able to use his sword while mounted. Specifically, Takamaru seems to be a practitioner of a style called iaijutsu, where the sword is quickly drawn and sheathed before and after every attack. Boomstick: That seems awfully inefficient, Wiz. Wiz: While Takamaru likes to use his sword, his other stuff is still impressive. Including a magic cloak that can turn him invisible and intangible for up to ten seconds, or until he swings his sword. Boomstick: And that just seems unfair. Hey, can I ask why he's wearing JNCO jeans? Wiz: JNCO... what? Those aren't JNCO jeans Boomstick, those pants are called hakama. Boomstick: Oh, I figured they were JNCOs, because this guy must have some deep fucking pockets to hold all the throwing blades he has. Somehow, he's able to throw four of them, each in a different direction, all at once. Wiz: Yes, that's his trademark Multidirectional Pinwheel Knife Rook Attack. While he has the pinwheel blades, he can also throw regular knives. Boomstick: Wow, I can see why he isn't one of those "shout the attack name while doing it" guys. Shit's a fucking sentence. Wiz: Takamaru's ultimate technique is called the Fireball Technique. Boomstick: Now that name just sucks. Wiz: It creates a slow moving yet wide disc of fire that spins through the air in a straight path. Though it is powerful, he needs to defeat many enemies in order to build up enough meter to use this. 'Weaknesses' Boomstick: Not that defeating tons of enemies is tough for Takamaru! The guy can take down armies without breaking a sweat. Wiz: Well... yes, Takamaru is accustomed to taking down hordes of ninjas, but that might be one of his greatest weaknesses: Takamaru has rarely had to combat enemies near him in skill, and thus lacks experience taking down real challenges. All of the enemies Takamaru fights are pretty wimpy, going down in one hit at their weakest. Boomstick: Aw, don't be so hard on them, Wiz. They're just little ninja guys! Wiz: While he has several more powerful weapons than we've covered, none of them are ones he can get without killing certain enemies, so he won't be getting them here. And remember when I said Takamaru had really only been on one adventure? Well, he has gone on another adventure, but it wasn't to fight enemies. Boomstick: Yes, it was to get over his extreme shyness around women. Kid clams up like any woman Wiz talks to. So, what'd he do? Go to some sort of self-help course? A strip club? Learn card tricks? Bitches love card tricks. Wiz: No, he decided to travel to a place called Mimin Island, a place said to make dreams come true. Boomstick: So he was just gonna... wish away the fear? That seems kind of lame. Wiz: Well, he never did get the wish he wanted, but he did get some help from a guy named Nick. Boomstick: Well, I guess that's the second best thing. 'Lon'qu' (Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bio99hoZVYI) 'Background' Wiz: Regna Ferox: a frigid country known for it's militancy and unforgiving warriors. Boomstick: Many fighters reside there, but none strike fear into the hearts of men quite like the stoic swordsman and former champion Lon'qu. Wiz: Though he has lived and trained in the nation for many years, Lon'qu was actually born on a whole other continent: Valm, namely in the small country Chon'sin. Boomstick: It's basically bootleg Japan. And thinking about it, isn't Ferox just a bootleg Russia? Cold as fuck, everyone's fighting to rule it... Wiz: Raised in the slums of Chon'sin, Lon'qu never had the best life. He was taught the country's ideals of honor at an early age, and had a close friend named Ke'ri. Boomstick: One day, Ke'ri and Lon'qu set out on a picnic. And since this is the backstory of a badass, something terrible probably happened. Wiz: The two were attacked by brigands. Each vying to defend the other, they tried to fight back, but Ke'ri didn't make it out alive. Boomstick: Called it! Wiz: Struggling with her death and the disdain of her parents, who blamed him for her death, the still young Lon'qu fled the slums in shame, eventually finding his way to Ferox. Boomstick: For many years he trained in the art of swordsmanship, until getting noticed by the powerful Khan Basilio, who took him in as his champion. Wiz: You see, Regna Ferox technically has two leaders, the East-Khan and the West-Khan, the more powerful of which is decided in a grand tournament at the famous Arena Ferox. For years Lon'qu served as West-Kahn Basilio's champion, defeating any enemy thrown his way, until he had a battle with a mysterious person calling themself "Marth." Boomstick: Ah, the dude who looks like a lady from Smash Bros? Wiz: Yes, but it turns out that this dude really was a lady: Lucina, the daughter from the future of Chrom, leader of a militia group called the Shepherds. Lon'qu would come to join this group and partake in many adventures with them. 'Arsenal and Abilities' Wiz: Lon'qu is first and foremost a swordsman, and he has trained with the weapon for many years. Boomstick: As a default, Lon'qu wields a katana called the Killing Edge. It's an exceptionally deadly blade that constantly lands critical hits and is nearly indestructable. Wiz: Lon'qu is so talented with this blade that he can slice a flask in half and have it remain intact, not breaking into pieces. This is incredibly difficult but not impossible in the real world. Boomstick: Lon'qu is tough, relying on his speed and skill to dance around enemies. He can defeat crowds of assassins, take an arrow with little to no harm, and has triumphed over some of the Shepherd's strongest warriors in sparring matches, including Robin, Sully, and Vaike. Wiz: Lon'qu begins as a myrmidon, but has several reclassing and upgrade options, including becoming a swordmaster, a thief, a wyvern rider, an assassin, and a trickster. Boomstick: With special Skills that apply bonuses to evasion and the ability to always strike first when challenged, Lon'qu at his best is nigh untouchable. 'Weaknesses' Wiz: While Lon'qu may seem like he's invincible, he has trouble dealing with crowds of enemies, even ones comparatively weak. He has also lost several matches fair and square, including fights against the likes of Gregor and Lucina. Though, that last one might've been influenced by his greatest weakness of all: his intense gynophobia. Boomstick: Gynophobia? So he's scared of vaginas? Wiz: No Boomstick, gynophobia means he's afraid of women. Boomstick: Ah, I can totally get that. Have you ever seen what a woman is like when you skip alimony day? Wiz: ...no. I haven't. Boomstick: You're a lucky son of a bitch. Wiz: Uh, thanks? Anyways, this fear is absolutely crippling for Lon'qu, barely being able to stand near a woman when it's at it's worst, but he can ignore it in the heat of battle. Boomstick: You see? Just like anything else, Lon'qu can overcome it. 'Interlude' Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! 'Death Battle' The market was bustling, money and goods changing hands at the dozens of stalls that lined the place. Traders walked up and down the lines, some dragging various animals with them, trying to pawn their wares to any traveler passing through. Guards who had been on patrol had tied up their wyverns near the exits, and it was near there where Lon’qu was resting against a pole. He was intently watching a group of women who were at one of the stall. Having promised Chrom that he would try to work on his phobia, he decided that he would try to approach them. Meanwhile, across the market, another warrior was watching the same group of women. This was Takamaru, who had problems of his own with women. Nervously, he walked up to them at the same time that Lon’qu reached them. The two accidentally bumped into each other. “I-I’m sorry.” stuttered Takamaru, looking up at the older man. He had a scowl on his face. Takamaru backed up, becoming aware that the incident had drawn the attention of the women, who were now staring at the two swordsmen. “No problem.” said Lon’qu, just as nervous as the younger swordsman. He looked Takamaru up and down, seeing that the samurai had a tight grip on the hilt of his sword. His nerves on edge, he moved his hand to the handle of his own weapon. ”Is this a challenge?” thought Takamaru. FIGHT! Lon’qu threw the first strike towards his opponent, but it was swiftly caught by a quick drawn block from Takamaru. Their swords clanged together as they traded more blows, Takamaru reacting to and blocking all of Lon’qu’s incredibly fast slashes. With impressive speed, Lon’qu lunged towards Takamaru’s side and managed to get a slice in on the samurai apprentice. Takamaru stumbled back, causing the group of women to rush away from the scene. As one ran past Lon’qu, she brushed his side. Lon’qu found himself stunned with fear. Seeing his foe freezing up, Takamaru took the opportunity to draw some throwing knives from the inside of his vest. Three knives flew towards Lon’qu, one striking his shoulder armor and flying off, one whizzing by his head, and one sinking into the flesh of his stomach. He gasped and quickly ripped the weapon out of him, just in time to use it to parry a strike thrown his way by an advancing Takamaru. As Takamaru bent back to slash again, Lon’qu swung his blade wildly at his sword, knocking it away. Takamaru dove for the blade, but found himself caught by collar of his vest by Lon’qu, who lifted him up and threw him to the ground. Takamaru was unfazed by the blow and snatched up his sword, turning face up in time for his sword to meet an incoming stab. He rolled back, but as he stood up Lon’qu darted towards his side. Takamaru managed to step out of the path of the strike, which ended up cleanly cutting through a barrel. The barrel looked like it was completely unharmed, until the top half slid away, toppling to the ground. Takamaru’s eyes widened. He was going to have to get some space in between him and his foe if he wanted to win this battle. His foe now quickly dashing away, Lon’qu decided to try and pursue him, but found himself having to duck and dodge more throwing knives. Takamaru was at a steady jog, but the tip of his sandal hit a rock, causing him to stagger. Lon’qu had reached him, but Takamaru now knew about his strategy. As Lon’qu lunged towards his side, the samurai did not falter. He reached into his vest again and drew four pinwheel knives, flinging them in all directions with his trademark attack. The knife hit Lon’qu square in the chest, allowing Takamaru to advance and get a few slashes in. Lon’qu tried to slice back, but Takamaru began to use his cloak, flashing in and out of sight and phasing through the older warriors attacks. The onslaught was wearing Lon’qu down. He grabbed Takamaru’s sword hand and forced it back, causing him to drop the cloak which was clutched in the same hand. Lon’qu tore the pinwheel knife from his chest, slashing at Takamaru’s neck with it in a swift move. But Takamaru twisted away from the attack and wrenched his hand from Lon’qu’s, taking off running again. Lon’qu looked around, searching for something to help him catch up with the samurai. He caught site of a few guards loitering around, their wyverns tied up behind them. An idea popped into his head. Meanwhile, Takamaru had gotten what he deemed a safe distance away from the other warrior. He spun around to see Lon’qu speeding towards him on the back of a wyvern. “Oh, come on.” Acting fast, he dashed towards a nearby trader who was on horseback and pulled him off the mount, saddling it himself. He kicked the horse’s side, spurring it to dash forward. One hand on the reins, he passed by Lon’qu, the two trading a one handed blow. He spun the horse back around as Lon’qu did the same with his mount, shrieking past one another. “I live my life by the sword!” shouted Takamaru, spinning back towards Lon’qu at a full gallop. His sword was extended, and he was prepared to end this. Lon’qu’s stare intensified as he swung his sword around, his own mount advancing. “You’re not alone.” Suddenly, he jerked up on the reigns of his beast, causing it to fly upwards, looping in air as it began to dive bomb towards Takamaru’s horse. The horse getting startled, it reared it’s legs up, flinging a shocked Takamaru to the muddy ground. The horse continued to turn around and gallop away, trampling Takamaru as it did. The young samurai was having problems breathing, and was coughing up blood when he drew more pinwheel knives. With all of his strength, he flung them towards the wyvern’s wings, slicing through the skin of the beast’s wings and making it lose control. A second flurry of knives struck the monster’s head, cleaving through the flesh and bone, tearing its brain. The animal screeched as it died, Lon’qu struggling to control it. He managed to steer it so that it would hit Takamaru, and dived off, hitting the ground with a thud. The out of control wyvern slammed into the downed Takamaru, snapping the bones of his arm. Somehow, he managed to throw the beast off of him, shakily raising to his feet. He saw Lon’qu, who was almost as damaged as he was, grabbing his sword from off the ground. Takamaru saw his own blade stuck in the mud, and wrenched it from the ground with his good arm, sheathing it. The two warriors stared at each other. Takamaru was trembling, aching with pain as he stumbled away from the wyvern’s corpse. Lon’qu himself began to advance. He started off slow, but quickly lunged towards Takamaru, who’s blade swiftly met his. Though it hurt something fierce to do so, Takamaru struggled to move his damaged hand towards where he kept his throwing knives. But Lon’qu wasn’t having it. With overwhelming speed, his sword was drawn back and he slashed at Takamaru’s bad hand, cutting it clean off. Takamaru yelped and dropped his sword to the ground, staggering back. “I’ll make this quick.” said Lon’qu. The former champion was relentless, slashing into Takamaru multiple times before launching a final strike towards his midsection. Completely bisected, the samurai slumped to the ground, falling into two pieces. Lon’qu looked around at the various shocked expressions of the people in the market, before sheathing his sword and walking off silently. K.O.! 'Results' (Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=izi2qKL_XoQ) Boomstick: Wow! Looks like flasks aren't the only things Lon’qu can slice in half! Wiz: Takamaru is certainly a skilled fighter, but the format of a Death Battle does him absolutely no favors. His most powerful attack, the Fireball Technique, requires him to dispatch many enemies before it can be used, a situation that wouldn’t occur in a one on one fight to the death. Boomstick: Yeah, and he picks up a lot of weapons from the enemies he defeats, including weapon upgrades, so he was stuck with just his basic items. Wiz: While Lon’qu is bad at fighting groups but good at fighting one powerful guy, it’s the opposite for Takamaru. So… Lon’qu had him beat there. The only real thing Takamaru had over Lon’qu in the first place was reaction time and weaponry, which was nullified by the whole “one on one” deal. Experience, enemy diversity, durability, speed, skill, Lon’qu had all those. Boomstick: Yep, in every category, Lon’qu was just a cut above Takamaru. Wiz: This battle’s winner is Lon’qu. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series